


Firsts and Seconds

by egosoffire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: A bunch of firsts in the life and times of Sherstrade.





	

_The first meeting._

Greg remembered it like it was yesterday, even if in reality it was a decade earlier. The old woman had died of hypothermia in a sauna. It made no bloody sense and his head hurt trying to wrap his mind around the logistics. He had been an absolute wreck trying to work his way through it. Then, Sherlock had arrived.

“Hello,” he had said, with a confidence and swagger that Greg rarely saw on anyone – a confidence that especially didn’t exist in miserable looking junkies. “I believe I have an answer to this one.”

Sherlock had solved the case in no time at all. From that day forward, Greg was fascinated by Sherlock Holmes.

_The first serious discussion (and the first misuse of Greg’s name)._

They had only known each other a few weeks, when they spoke seriously for the first time. It was down time on their third case as an unlikely pair, and Sherlock looked over at him for a long, lingering moment. He looked exhausted.

“Why do you do it?” Greg asked, glancing down at the evident track marks revealed by Sherlock’s rolled up sleeves. “What’s the purpose? You’re brilliant, talented. That’s such a waste, y'know?”

Sherlock had shrugged and looked away.

“Don’t worry yourself over me, George,” he murmured and then walked away.

_The first kind word._

They had known each other over a year the first time that Sherlock had a really, truly kind word for him. Sherlock was usually rude, cold and distant, especially after his brother forced him off of the drugs. It had been a long night, a night spent working on the mysterious murder of a local banker. It was a rough case, and Greg was beating himself up over it.

“Don’t do that,” Sherlock said, when Greg started to talk down on himself and his inability to solve the murder. “You’re a good detective.”

His words were entirely genuine.

_The first night together._

Sherlock was trying his best not to fall into using, and Greg admired him for that. It was nine months since the last time Greg had seen him high, and he knew that the younger man was trying. They stood together in Greg’s flat, Sherlock pacing and Greg just wanting to help. Sure, Sherlock Holmes could be an arrogant prick, a know-it-all who had little care for the feelings he hurt, but he was human and he was frustrated.

“This shouldn’t be so hard,” Sherlock admitted, surprisingly open for him. “I’ve been tempted again. My brother calls them danger nights, and I really, truly don’t want to do this… I just…don’t know how to distract myself.”

“I can help distract you.”

Greg had no idea what he had signed up for until Sherlock dragged him into the bedroom.

_The first kiss._

Surprisingly, during their night together, Sherlock and Greg had not kissed. They had done a whole lot of stuff, but kissing wasn’t one of them. The next morning, however, Greg had leaned over and kissed Sherlock.

Then he saw horror in the  genius’ eyes.

_The first fight._

Sherlock pretended their night together never happened. He very simply erased the fact of its happening. This was absurd to Greg, who tried to talk about it. At every chance, he tried to speak to Sherlock. He wasn’t sure what Sherlock’s motivation was for ignoring it. Maybe he was upset because Greg was technically married? Still, he had separated from his wife and it wasn’t exactly cheating – not like the billion and a half times she’d cheated on him.

He didn’t get it. Finally, after weeks of frustration, he snapped.

“Why the bloody hell won’t you talk about it?” he raved, shaking his head. “I mean, seriously, was it that bad? I don’t care if you don’t want anything to come of it. ”

“It’s not that,” Sherlock said, “but I’d rather not discuss it, Graham.”

That was that.

_The first glimmer of hope._

The first time Greg really had hope for Sherlock Holmes came when he met John Watson for the first time. John was an interesting man. It was obvious that he had been hurt a lot by his time in the service, and needed someone like Sherlock around him.

“Is that idiot crazy?” asked Donovan.

“I think he may be just crazy enough,” was all Greg could say.

_The second kiss._

They had known each other for ten years the second time Greg and Sherlock spent the night together. Everything about Sherlock’s sister and what he had gone through came pouring out. Sherlock was sitting across from him, staring at him and he’d just confessed everything. He talked about what he’d lost, what he’d been and how his whole persona was shaped by the things she had done to him.

“I want to be with you right now,” Sherlock admitted. “Is that wrong?”

Sherlock later said that he had been been overwhelmed by an urge to kiss Greg. So, he did.

_And this led to the second night together, as well as their life together._


End file.
